Animal Jam ew
An Animal Jam Creepy Pasta: “The Untitled Room” Flora the fox went to login on AJ but something was different, the whole entire screen was black but the login showed. Flora logged in just thinking it is a glitch but she was wrong. She went to the servers and there was only one.” Have a nice time…” she clicked on it and it loaded but something happened, she had spawned in the untitled room! “I thought they fixed that glitch!” she said. They did. But there was one person there. She moved closer and saw that it was Fman122!!! “Oh no!!!” she cried out. All her rare and beta would be gone. She was about to cry. Fman122 came up to her. The screen turned blacker than it was. She could not see. But she heard something, she heard Fman122 and he said “do you want to know why I hack?” She answered yes. Fman122 answered, “ITS ALL BEACAUSE OF YOU, YOU ALWAYS BULLYED ME AND MADE FUN OF ME!!!” he shouted. “That is true” Flora said. Fman122 shouted, “WELL NOW IT IS MY TURN! HA HA HA HA HA!!!”. And the screen came back. Fman122 was gone. I was at the homepage and tried to login and to my surprise my account was FMANNED… An Animal Jam Creepy Pasta: “The Dolphin” There once was a dolphin that always was in Nile. She just sat there with her propeller on her back and in all pink. But then a new jammer was being mean. It was a seal and laughed and giggled but the dolphin would not let him do this. So she turned all black and stared at the new jammer. NJ (new jammer) got scared. He ran away. But he couldn’t - he was being pulled over to a room and new to any jammer this room was forbidden. AJHQ took it out of the game but it was called, “The Ravine of Death”. She put him in a crate and released phantoms into the cage He died, never to return. So if you see a dolphin that’s pink and has a propeller, never mess with it. Or else Mira will watch you, FOREVER. Animal Jam Creepy Pasta: “A New Animal!?!” So I logged on AJ and clicked a server. I saw the new news and there was a new animal! But there were no clues that it was coming in the previous news, weird oh well. So I went to my friends and they didn’t get a new paper? I was shocked! But how? I went to see the new animal. It had the black tiger screen so I clicked it and it showed the name FMAN122 and had a picture of him! Startled in sadness all I though was… hack… but then it would not let me exit!! And my mouse was moving itself!?!? Confused and worried my mouse clicked the “buy” sign. I was that animal - I had turned nonmember and had viruses in my inventory, could not change my look and den and my username was FMAN3732 SLAVE!?!? I was a slave and now there are 3732 of them!!? I could not log out and was stuck in the untitled room. When everything he wanted was his, he killed us all. except for me. He said goodbye!! I got logged out and my account said “this account doesn’t exist”! An Animal Jam Creepy Pasta: “Pikachu?!” I logged on AJ and clicked a server then saw a raccoon. I was in aldan and the raccoon and me were the only ones there. I was surprised! No one here?! The raccoon wanted to buddy me I accepted and he said “DEATH” and left. In fear I went to my den. Now there is a note on the ground?!!? Okay okay okay lets just read it. It said “HE IS COMING,PIKACHU TRY TO LIVE AND WELL DEATH” I almost fainted. Pikachu?!? Come on!! Then I saw a banana and slipped on it and fell with a BANG! My account logged out. I logged back in. and I had Pikachu in my inventory! I was PIKACHU!?!?! AND JAMMA WAS NOW PIKA DEATH?!!?!? What is going on!!? Then an evil Pikachu face was on my screen and my computer blew up. I died IN REAL LIFE and now I know that RACOON OF DEATH was warning me… OF DIEING… An Animal Jam Creepy Pasta: “NEVER BAN” I went on AJ and saw my best friend was a black banned tiger?!?! Nooooo!!! He was the best! So I played AJ but I saw him! What how?! He said” I DON’T GET BANNED. GO AHEAD TRY. DO IT. “ I did and he left he had the black tiger and two minutes later HE WAS BACK! He said “you know why you are poor?!?!” I said no. “ME I AM FMAN122 YOU NEVER KNEW AND NOW YOU ARE BANNNNNNNNNNNED!!” He hissed and I got logged out and I was banned and I made a new account I was crying as the name of my player I named it FMAN122SVICTIM and since then my account could not trade and gift and do anything but it was moving itself and vines came out the computer and trapped me to look at pictures of the rumor of FMAN3732 SLAVE and now I know it is real… An Animal Jam Creepy Pasta: “banana party” I got on AJ and saw a banana party. Finally something different. I went and saw a lot of banana themed thing so I turned to a banana color. Idanced saying ‘IMA BANANA IMA BANANA” and some others came and did the same thing and danced for a while and left. but before I left there were chains tieing everyone to the ground so I left screaming! And saw the owner he said “YOUUU MUSTTT STAYYYY” and I got teleported back! And now all the bananas were rotting and there was fire and acid everywhere!!! Everyone was dead tied to the wall and my animal was dyeing so I could not leave. And the owner came nearly dead I spoke and said “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!??” he said “ IT IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO” I got logged out and logged in it said “ this account was poisoned by bananas.